


Anticipation

by Hilarita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-17
Updated: 2005-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: Another15minuteficletspiece.  This one's Draco/Harry, rated R (or 15+ in the UK), with a strong side order of Rocky Horror, and a garnish of fanon.  Title is the word for the week.:
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Another [](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/) piece. This one's Draco/Harry, rated R (or 15+ in the UK), with a strong side order of Rocky Horror, and a garnish of fanon. Title is the word for the week.:

'Are you quivering in antici-pation?'

'Yes of course I am, you bloody idiot. You've tied me to the bed with silk scarves, stark bollock naked; you're parading round in front of me wearing fishnets, lacy knickers, a corset, lipstick and a feather boa, and you've even shaved your legs. And you haven't even touched me!' Draco's voice rose in a petulant cry. 'Of course I'm quivering in anticipation, Potter. Is this some peculiar form of Muggle torture? Because I warn you, I'll give in straight away. I'm no fun.'

'You're tremendous fun. You wriggle and squirm so wonderfully.' Harry waved his feather boa at him.

'Don't you dare!' Draco flinched away, though Harry didn't actually touch him. 'And what's this got to do with a rocky horror anyway? Apart from the way you're wobbling on those high heels.'

Harry laughed. 'My sweet, you find out tomorrow night. You even get a choice. You can either go dressed as a girl - a Muggle girl - and I'll wear trousers and shirt and tie. Or you can wear these -' Harry waved a pair of tiny gold briefs at Draco, '-and I'll wear what I'm wearing now.'

Draco strained against his bonds. 'Are you fucking joking? If I wear those, everyone will see I've got a hard-on, and we'll be arrested.'

'I really doubt it somehow,' said Harry, trailing a feather along Draco's arm, and smiling at the way he squealed. 'Besides, if you go dressed as a girl, I won't let you have any pants. Then it'll be even more obvious. Besides, lots of people will be dressed like this.'

'Go on, you've twisted my arm,' said Draco, crossly.

'I knew you'd see things my way,' said Harry, and he bent in to kiss Draco.


End file.
